


Resolution

by kiyala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: It's a week after the Worlds when Yuri decides that he wants to go to Berlin. He doesn't invite Otabek; instead, he just sends through a link for a twin room with a set of dates.





	

Over the course of four years, Yuri Plisetsky wins gold at every Grand Prix Final, at the Europeans, and thrice at the Worlds. He wins two silvers, once at the Worlds and then once at the Olympics, conceding both times to Otabek, smiling up at him on the podium with a familiar mix of pride and frustration.

Otabek smiles at him, holding Yuri's gaze while kissing the gold medal around his neck. He isn't entirely sure whether he's feeling smug, or if he's just feeling reckless enough to flirt on the world's stage, but Yuri bites his lip all the same, refusing to look away.

Their courtship has been entirely unintentional; a byproduct of their close friendship and strong rivalry. Otabek doesn't really know when or how it became something more, but that doesn't matter. Whatever is happening between them, Otabek is content to let it follow its natural path. Yuri seems to feel the same. There's no rush. Not when they spend so much time together outside of competitions. They train together, travel together, and take breaks together as often as they can manage. He's certain that they're going to remain in each other's lives for years to come.

It's a week after the Worlds when Yuri decides that he wants to go to Berlin. He doesn't invite Otabek; instead, he just sends through a link for a twin room with a set of dates. Otabek agrees, books his flights, and that's all it takes. Yuri is confident in everything he does, Otabek is straightforward, and it makes for a good combination. It's easy to talk to Yuri, but it's just as easy to understand him without the need for words. 

The best thing about being on holidays is that they have the luxury of sleeping in. Their plans are always loose in the mornings, so they can wake up whenever they want instead of having to set alarms for early practice. Otabek wakes sometime after nine, feeling well-rested. He lies there in bed, turning his head to his side, where all he can see of Yuri is his long hair spilling out from under his quilt. Otabek exhales quietly, feeling incredibly content in a way that he doesn't experience when he's skating, or competing, or anywhere else at all except for when he's with Yuri. It's a feeling he likes holding onto while he can, and he doesn't mind letting it go when he knows that he'll feel it again next time too.

Right now, however, Otabek knows that he has _days_ to dwell in this particular kind of bliss. He sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and heading to the bathroom while Yuri is still sleeping so he can get ready for the day ahead. He's rented a bike for this trip, the way he does whenever he can. He knows that Yuri has packed his riding leathers without even having to ask. They don't have any concrete plans for this trip, but Otabek likes the thought of spending the day exploring somewhere new with Yuri on the back of his bike.

By the time Otabek has brushed, shaved and showered, Yuri is awake. He's sitting up in bed when Otabek walks out of the bathroom, blinking at him sleepily. His hair falls around him, mussed with sleep but still shining in the morning sun, like Yuri is something ethereal. 

Otabek is glad that he knows otherwise. Yuri, for everything he is raised up as, being the next skating hero of Russia, is incredibly real and human. 

"Good morning," Otabek greets, stroking his fingers through Yuri's hair, brushing it out of his face and getting a loud yawn in reply. 

"Are we going riding today?" Yuri asks, taking in Otabek's outfit.

"Do you want to?"

All he gets in reply is a grin. Yuri gets out of bed, taking his clothes out of his suitcase and heading to the bathroom. Otabek looks up good routes while he waits, so that the ride will be scenic and to make sure that they'll end up at a good place to stop for lunch. There are plenty of options to choose from and Otabek selects one at random, knowing that they'll have time to go back to anything they miss, if they want to. Even if they don't, Otabek doesn't mind. These holidays together have never really been about sightseeing anyway. If that's what Otabek wanted to do, he would make time for it himself.

This is about getting to spend time with Yuri. He doesn't mind when it happens while they're practicing or training together, but it always feels a little different when they aren't skating at all. It's probably because skating always brings their rivalry out. Otabek doesn't mean for it to happen, and he doesn't think that Yuri does either, but their skating styles are so different that it's never just a matter of being technically better than the other. It's about every single aspect of their skating, and how it all comes together. Competing with Yuri is unpredictable and refreshing, but their time on the ice always feels so charged. As enjoyable as that is, it's also nice to be able to relax like this.

Yuri walks out of the bathroom dressed in his favourite pair of riding pants and his leather jacket. Otabek takes a moment to appreciate the sight. Yuri is beautiful, from the sharpness in his eyes and determined set of his jaw, to his willowy build and long hair. It's something Otabek has been incredibly aware of for years. 

"That ponytail will get uncomfortable when you're wearing your helmet for a while," Otabek comments.

"It'll get annoying if I just leave it down," Yuri mutters. "It's fine."

"Do you want to be comfortable or not?" Otabek asks, walking over to the desk in the corner of their room. He pulls the chair out, turning it towards Yuri. "Come here."

Yuri blinks with confusion, but he sits down anyway. His breath hitches when Otabek gently tugs at his hairband.

"Tell me if I'm pulling too hard," Otabek murmurs.

"You're not." Yuri's voice sounds a little breathy, but not pained. Otabek takes it as a sign to keep going.

He uses his fingers to comb through the long hair, scratching lightly against Yuri's scalp. Yuri shudders, his breath hitching again.

"My brush is in the bathroom," Yuri mutters. 

"This is easier," Otabek replies. "Unless you want me to get…?"

"No," Yuri says, the moment Otabek stops touching his hair. He clears his throat quietly. "Don't. You don't have to."

Lifting Yuri's hair into his hands again, Otabek starts to braid it. He makes it loose enough for it to sit comfortably under Yuri's helmet, at least at the top of the braid. His fingers brush against the nape of Yuri's neck as he collects the strands that fall loose, pulling them into the braid as well.

With a low noise at the back of his throat, Yuri shifts in the chair.

"Is this uncomfortable?" Otabek asks.

"No! …Yes. Not for the reason you're thinking." Yuri swallows hard, his shoulders tensing. "It's just… you're touching my hair…"

Otabek is about to ask if Yuri dislikes it, but he pauses when he realises that the tips of Yuri's ears are pink, just like the back of his neck.

"Oh," he murmurs, tracing the tip of his finger across Yuri's skin, down the bumps of his spine.

"Beka." Yuri breathes his name out around a shuddering sigh.

He's trembling under Otabek's touch, but that might just be Otabek's own hands. Yuri's skin is warm, soft, and he doesn't want to stop touching. He trails his fingers up, until they meet Yuri's hairline. Yuri tilts his head back, encouraging the touch. 

"Your braid…" Otabek begins, but Yuri just tilts his head back even further. 

"You can redo it for me later," Yuri decides, his eyes shut. 

Otabek can hear the smile in his voice, the certainty of what he's doing. There's only one thing for him to do; he matches it with his own.

"Yurochka," Otabek says, so softly that it's barely audible to himself.

Yuri must hear it, though. He goes still, turning to look over his shoulder. "Say that again."

"It's not a big deal," Otabek mutters, even though his racing heart begs to differ. "You've been calling me _Beka_ for years."

"Beka," Yuri huffs out, getting up and pushing the chair aside. It's easy to forget about the few centimetres of height Yuri has over him until they're standing close to each other like this. Yuri is frowning down at him, or trying to anyway. His lips won't stop curving into a smile, no matter how many times he tries to bite it back. "Are you going to say it or not?" 

Otabek laughs quietly, taking a step into Yuri's space, until their noses are nearly touching. He reaches up to hold the sides of Yuri's face, pleased to find him already leaning in. "Do you really want to hear it that badly?"

"Don't tease me." Yuri is so close that Otabek can feel each breath ghosting across his lips. "I know what I want. _You_ know what I want."

It's true, Otabek thinks. It's been true for years, in one way or another, and it's why he's always liked and respected Yuri so much. 

Perhaps when they first made friends, he wouldn't have expected that Yuri's determination would lead them here, standing in a hotel room, lips scant centimetres apart, with years of tension and longing finally making its way to the surface. Now, however, it just feels like the next logical step. He strokes his thumbs over Yuri's cheek, leaning in even closer.

"Yurochka," he whispers, right against Yuri's lips before kissing them. It's brief, because they're both smiling too much for it to be anything else. 

"Again," Yuri murmurs when they pull apart. He rests his hands on Otabek's chest, leaning in again. "I like when you say it."

"I like _you_."

"Beka," Yuri chokes out, turning red. He bumps their foreheads together gently. "I like you too." 

They kiss again, arms wrapping around each other. Otabek has a feeling that they won't be leaving their hotel room any time soon, but he doesn't mind that. Yuri doesn't seem to either.

Berlin can wait. For now, they have each other.


End file.
